


Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors

by bessemerprocess



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little differently, but Michael Garibaldi still has Susan Ivanova's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/gifts).



Garibaldi paces the cell. Ivanova just glares at him.

"Sit down, Garibaldi," she commands and he obeys.

It's habit, he thinks to himself, nothing more.

"I have a solution, if you'll take it," he says. "G'kar is leaving, going out to the Rim. He'd like a companion, if you're willing."

Ivanova looks at him like this is the craziest idea she's heard all year, and given the year they've had that's a bad sign. "Garibaldi."

"Look, you can't sit around and rot in this cell. I'll never let Bester get his hands on you, and the Captain... the President won't let me set you lose to kill him."

"He deserves it," she says.

"He does, but you can't. The peace is too fragile, right now." He wants to release her like a hunting dog with a scent and a vengeance. Wants to let her hunt Bester. Wants to be there when she kills him. Wants to watch the fucker beg. Garibaldi has to remind again and again that one man's wretched life isn't worth destroying the peace. He doesn't quite believe it himself, but he's not the one calling the shots.

Ivanova sighs. "I know," she says.

They both know she can be patient when necessary and so this is the only gift he can give her. "Go with G'kar. See the universe. Heal a little." The "and then..." is unstated. She is still Susan Ivanova, and no matter what Kosh and the Vorlons have done to her, she will always be his friend.

"So, G'kar?" Her voice is, well, its something he can't even comprehend, let alone describe. It make him want to fix things, break people, change history, whatever she wants.

All he has are explanations. "The religious fervor is getting out of hand. G'kar keeps getting mobbed and security can't deal with it," Garibaldi says.

"And the Rim?"

"I think he wants time to think," Garibaldi says with a shrug. "Maybe you do, too."

"I've had enough thinking in here," she says, gesturing at the walls of the cell.

He gives her a look and she sighs.

"Tell G'kar, if he'll have me, I'll join him," she says. "Until it's safe."

"Until it's safe." He nods, knowing exactly what she means to do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hunting Dogs and Other Broken Metaphors [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313794) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
